


Can You Sing To Me Again?

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Platonic Cuddling, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Jack once again can't sleep. This is after he returns from the dead.
Kudos: 4





	Can You Sing To Me Again?

The Empty. Jack was running. That "Thing," whatever is was wanted to take him away. Jack screamed when it caught up to him. The last thing he saw was emptyness. 

Jack woke up with his heart beating. No way he can go back to sleep, not after that. He suspected that Shadow was stronger than God.

He woke up to eat a bowl of cereal. Usually when he fights, he gets hungry.

Castiel wasn't around. He was in Heaven trying to find ways to defeat "Michael." That fake that pretended to be the new leader. If the Empty wanted someone, It could take him. 

Jack couldn't help but wonder. Will Dean help him sleep again? 

Dean was watching some random videos on his phone when a knock came to the door.

"Come in."

Jack peaks in.

"Dean? I...I had a nightmare."

"Again?"

"It was real. It wasn't a dream."

"Okay. come here then."

Jack lays down in Dean's arms. 

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star...." 

A few minutes later Jack was asleep.

Dean held him in his arms. This may be out of character for Dean, but he didn't care. 

He fell asleep after making sure Jack was safe.


End file.
